The Pain of Hidden Passion
by EarthBolt-Infinite
Summary: Dawn and Ash suddenly experience unknown feelings for each other. The turmoil is great for both and Dawn eventually decides to go to Ash for help. How will this turn out? Lame summary, but okay-story. Pearlshipping one-shot.


**Greetings once again, Fanfiction! Since my first story, Love and Loss, turned out quite nicely, I couldn't resist writing another so soon.**

**This time, it's a short and sweet Pearlshipping one-shot. Enjoy!**

**EDIT: I read over this today (January 12 2012) and noticed that grammar-wise, it is possibly my worst story. So I fixed it, now I can die happy. :3**

**Or happier anyway...**

**Leave a review if you like. (:**

* * *

**The Pain of Hidden Passion**

Ash, Dawn and Brock were on the road to Sunnyshore City, where Ash would battle for his final Sinnoh Gym Badge, at long last.

"Brock, now that I think of it," Ash commented thoughtfully, "doesn't Sunnyshore seem rather far? I mean, really far?"

"Well Ash," The breeder responded, "Snowpoint City is the northernmost city of Sinnoh. Since we came from there, we have to travel to the center, that is, Mount Coronet, pass through and _then_ make a beeline for Sunnyshore."

"Oh, man. And I'm already starving." Ash whined, throwing his pleading gaze to the skies.

"That's not really a surprise, Ash." Dawn said, smiling. "I mean, when aren't you-?" She was cut off by the rumbling of her _own_stomach.

Ash laughed, pointing at Dawn who looked slightly embarrassed. "Looks like the majority is in favor of making camp, Brock. Whaddya say, Pikachu?" The yellow mouse Pokemon considered, then nodded.

"Alright, alright," Brock conceded, smiling slightly.

Ash smiled at Dawn, causing her to blush. Wait, what?

_Why am I blushing? It's just Ash!_Dawn thought. Something was up. Actually, now that she thought of it, this was nothing new. Recently, Ash and her had been warmer to each other than usual, arguing less and enjoying each other's company.

After setting up camp, they were once again given the pleasures of royalty by having a dinner prepared by Brock.

"I swear, Brock," Ash complimented stuffing himself as usual, "Your cooking-"

"Never ceases to amaze you." Brock finished, "I know. And thank you." he added with a smile.

Dawn wasn't really eating as enthusiastically as usual and of all people, it was Ash who seemed to notice. "What's up, Dawn?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine, really!" She smiled and that seemed to be enough for him. She was touched by his concern. Concern which was rare with Ash when he was eating.

After that, they decided to unpack their tents and sleep, the process going by uneventfully as far as obviousness was concerned. Dawn, her mind swimming with unknown feelings, had difficulty keeping pace with everything, however.

After two days, things had only worsened. The feeling was almost painful and now, tonight, she had been up for hours since crawling into her sleeping bag.

_Why? Why am I feeling like this?_It was like a restless constriction around her heart. She finally decided to go see if Ash could help in some way. These feelings,  
whatever they were, concerned him strongly. That much was clear.

Dawn was not alone in her feelings. In a very similar way, Ash lay awake, his mind lingering on Dawn.

_Something's up here. _Ash thought, when the blunette on his mind entered his tent, not a single sign of sleep in her expression.

The boy nearly shot upwards out of his sleeping bag as his heart jumped. "Hey, Dawn. Are you OK?" Ash asked, his tone steady, but looking concerned.

"No need to worry, Ash." Dawn smiled. He was worried about her. Again! And like before, it seemed very sweet to her. "I just can't seem to find sleep. Is it OK with you if I sit in here for awhile?"

"Yeah, sure." Ash said, he himself feeling warmth on his cheeks. He smiled rather nervously. An odd request, perhaps, but Ash was more than happy to acquiesce, for reasons unclear even to him.

_He's so cute sometimes._Dawn thought rather involuntarily.

Perhaps by now, anyone else would recognize the feelings. But these two were young, completely new to this experience, but they would realize it soon enough.

Dawn sat down next to Ash who was in his sleeping bag. "Could I have some room, Ash?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Uh, y-yeah sure," He made room in the sleeping bag and she snuggled up next to him. It was not as if they were cramped for room; in actuality, the sleeping bag was fairly large, but Dawn approached this kind of proximity without hesitation. She felt she had suffered enough in silence and was going to hold nothing back. This did not, needless to say, suppress the feeling of relief at Ash's warm response.

"Thanks, Ash." Dawn giggled at his beet-red face.

"Sure, Dawn." Ash seemed to gain some confidence, gently. "Feel any better now?"

"Oh, for sure," Dawn looked up straight into his chocolate brown eyes, while he stared into her sapphire ones.

"I think I actually might know what the problem was." She inched closer. Even _she _didn't have an explanation for her actions. Something had just possessed her.

"W-what's that?" Ash stammered again, alarmed by their closeness yet again, yet he couldn't help notice a peculiar pleasure with their proximity; a feeling that he had been dwelling on for awhile, actually.

"Care to guess?" The smile on her face widened as she came closer.

"N-not really," Ash said, his tension soaring, "I'm not s-such a good g-guesser."

"Okay, then." She rapidly closed the distance between them and kissed Ash's lips with what she realized was a long-hidden passion-A fiery feeling that she longed to project to him. She pressed harder, holding him closer.

Ash seemed to surrender and... Kissed her back! It was only the most natural thing he could think of dong. Nudging her lips with his own, his hands sliding around her waist. His passion seemed to have been unknowingly concealed longer than hers. Ash's heart was beating about ten times faster than usual.

The kiss grew more passionate by the moment. They were both in heaven. Ash was stunned by what was happening, but didn't care. He was kissing Dawn, The girl of his dreams. The person who was everything to him.

All the passion that they had held secret for far too long was finally revealed. And Dawn loved every moment of it.

After a long time, they reluctantly parted when the need for air prevailed, both redder then Cherubi.

"I love you, Ash." Dawn finally said.

"R-really?" Ash could hardly believe it. He had only heard those words from those lips in his deepest dreams. "You mean it?"

"Come on, Ash, I just _kissed _you! Of course I mean it." Dawn exclaimed, giving him a playful poke in his ribs.

"Well then, I mean it too when I say this: I love you too, Dawn." Ash said smiling, suddenly finding Dawn's hand in his.

Indescribable joy shot through Dawn. So much, that she once again pressed her lips against his, this time far more passionately. Ash returned her fire with his own.

When they parted, they just stared lovingly at one another. They felt like the luckiest couple ever.

The pain of hidden passion was no longer theirs.

* * *

**Kinda short, but hey, it's a one-shot. I think it went well. OK, It's unofficially official: I ADORE Pearlshipping! I can't help it! It's too cute, it feels like it has a chance of becoming canon, y'know!**

**The fun of Fanfiction ceases to amaze me!**

**Anyway, R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


End file.
